


Eternity can't last forever

by Tearsandice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Eternita au, F/F, F/M, Fantasy setting, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsandice/pseuds/Tearsandice
Summary: never take your eyes off me.the simple request may have sound crazy at the time, but it wasn't.it was everything.nothing could possibly compare to the intensity and power of those six words.six words that were everythingthat too complete control iver all who hear them.six words that had made Eros the god he is.Eros was a charmer,a dancer,a serial heartbraker.no one who saw the man could possibly deny any request the man had asked for, or lie to any question that he asked.Eros’ charms took the best out of the poor people of vicinia.it was only a matter of time until one of the royal family was prey to his charms as well.





	Eternity can't last forever

**Author's Note:**

> hello and thank you for choosing to read this fic! in this fic, there will be a song or background music to fit most of the scenes, so just right click the underlined word and open the link in a new tab to listen while you read! :D  
> please leave kudos and a comment if you like this fic !

[never take your eyes off me.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCnAtl_dnRg&list=PLfnm_0aNR7JAf67G-QSV2me_0xImr0hUO&index=1&t=0s)

the simple request may have sound crazy at the time, but it wasn't.

it was everything.

nothing could possibly compare to the intensity and power of those six words.

six words that were everything

that too complete control over all who hear them.

six words that had made Eros the god he is.

 

Eros was a charmer,a dancer,a serial heartbreaker.

no one who saw the man could possibly deny any request the man had asked for, or lie to any question that he asked.

Eros’ charms took the best out of the poor people of vicinia.

it was only a matter of time until one of the royal family was prey to his charms as well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“let’s try that again,Vitya.” said his magic protection teacher, Lilia.

“Alright” said victor, holding his head up high, his circlet glistening around his head in a golden color through his silver locks.

[Victor ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2nQ3EHrH8s&list=PLfnm_0aNR7JAf67G-QSV2me_0xImr0hUO&index=4&t=0s)was the prince of vicinia, a kingdom full of magic and spells. the people there have studied the art of _Eternita_ , an ancient way of using magic for one’s favor.

all of the people in Vicinia were born with magical abilities, and most people used it for good and pure intentions, yet there were those who took that magic and used it for unkind and unjust motives.

 

like the witch who cursed victor,ridding him of all his magical abilities.

The witch that did so to get her revenge at the king and queen.

Victor knew this story by heart. The king and queen threw a huge ball to celebrate their son’s birth, opening the gates and letting everyone in.

There was happiness and joy all throughout the kingdom on that day.

until the clock hit midnight and the witch came through the door, a small child behind her.

everyone at the ball was too shocked to do anything, and it wasn’t long before the crimson light of her _Eternita_ was the only light source in the room.

then there was a flash of gold and red, and then victor, who was no less then one day old,was robbed of his _Eternita_ forever.

his powerful,golden _Eternita_ would never be his. That wicked witch took it from him before he could start to understand all of the effects it would have on his life.

He was the first child, which would mean he would be the crown prince, but because his _Eternita_ was taken from him, his father decided that the second born son would be the crown prince instead of Victor. Victor was quite hurt from that decision, but it also has its perks.

he didn’t need to worry about political things or any of that, and spent his time learning the arts, such as ballet and music. He was quite satisfied from his achievements in playing the violin, and ballet was the most amazing thing to him. he truly loved to dance, letting the music take control of his body and mind, waving stories into existence. that was the closest thing to _Eternita_ that he was going to get.

He saw all of the pressure that was put on his younger brother, Yuri, from his studies to be a crown prince and his **_Especially_** strong skill with _Eternita._ sometimes he envied his younger brother for being able to create such beautiful things with his magic,but he learned to live with envy, never letting it truly take control. Besides, his life was very satisfying to him, so why waste his time thinking about something he can’t have?

sometimes, he did wonder about it, but not for long. questions like _how have I reacted if my Eternita returned to me, or was never taken in the first place?_ or _what would I have done if I had known what to do against the witch?_

After she had stolen Victor’s _Eternita_ , she disappeared and was never seen again, and the boy that was hiding behind her wasn’t seen since that night as well.

She was found Dead around three years ago, powerless and alone.

no one mourned her death,for she was a traitor.

 _No one mourns the wicked_ , Victor thought to himself.

Since he Didn’t have _Eternita_ , his mother decided that he should learn to be immune to it,so he would be safe against all who would try to harm him using _Eternita._

He was very good at it, to his teachers delight, being able to block out even the most strongest spells that were known to the kingdom.

He was powerless, yet defensive. no magic waves would harm him and no insanity spells would get into his mind. potions would be useless against him and no seduction spell would work on his heart.

he was powerless and powerful a the same time.

he was one who wouldn’t be defeated by puny spells alone.

he was a true victor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[He couldn't take it anymore.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpvZVs9y4ig&list=PLfnm_0aNR7JAf67G-QSV2me_0xImr0hUO&index=3&t=441s)

No one saw him as a person, just as the crown prince Yuri, destined to rule above all when the time is right.

he packed his most treasured possessions in a bag, putting on his most simple yet warm clothes and a cape with a hood to ensure no one would recognize him at this late hour.

he put his gloden hair in a ponytail,a contridiction to his usual style of hair.

he used his _Eternita_ to create a mask to cover his eyes, having it be a simple black color with golden stars splattered across the black.

he opened the window, and climbed down using the ladder he created using _Eternita,_ escaping into the deep, deep darkness of the night.

  



End file.
